Roads Untraveled
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Evan has finally accepted the fate of his ex boyfriend's death. Now, he tries to find a new person to fill in the empty space. Based off of the song Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park. None of the lyrics are owned by me.


_**Roads Untraveled**_

 _ **Hey guys, I'm here with YET another H2OVanoss oneshot to spare time. I was bored, so… yeah. This is based off of the song Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park. Woooo, LINKIN PARK IS LIFE! :P**_

 _ **Anyways, enough talking, ***_ _and fanboying*_ _ **, let's go onto the story. (Contains angst, minor character death, depression, romance, and acceptance.)**_

As Evan walked away from the grave of his past boyfriend, Josh, he felt tears in the corner of his eyes. It had been three years since that accident. Josh was coming home from work, when a truck decided to run a red light. It left the car in a mangled state.

Evan got back into his car and put on Pandora instead of the radio. His phone went to Linkin Park radio. Evan remembered that Josh had loved listening to them. The song that was going to start was called Roads Untraveled by them, coincidentally. Evan expected the same old screaming, and punk music he always heard from Linkin Park, but he was left corrected. The song started peaceful and sad. Then one of the two Singers started to sing.

 _"Weep not for roads untraveled. Weep not for paths left lone."_ Evan felt his feelings being pulled into a pit of sadness.

 _"'Cause beyond every bend is a long, blinding end. It's the worst kind of pain I've known."_ Evan kept feeling the sadness, but he felt like this song was kind of telling him something.

 _"Give up your heart left broken. And let that mistake pass on. 'Cause the love that you lost, wasn't worth what it cost. And in time you'll be glad it's gone."_

Now, Evan felt like crying waterfalls, he never thought that Linkin Park made music this beautiful and sad. Evan wiped his tears while he waited for the lyrics to start again. This time, another voice came into the song and sang.

 _"Weep not for roads untraveled. Weep not for sights unseen. May your love never end. And if you need a friend, there's a seat here along side me."_ The song played on as he cried and cried, feeling the effects of the song.

The song finally ended as Evan closed Pandora. He never thought one song made him get this emotional. Evan felt that the lyrics of the song were right, he had to move on and accept the death of Josh. If he kept thinking about it, and didn't at least try to find someone else, he would be lonely forever.

"I guess it's time to open the dating app again." Evan sighed as he finally put the car into drive and left the cemetery.

When Evan got home, he opened the dating app that he had used before. "Hrmm, I remember when I found Josh on this app." Evan mumbled to himself. He surfed through all the guys on the app, but they didn't seem like his type. He found one guy that he liked.

"Hm, not bad. Great social skills, good at cooking and other stuff, etc. Wow, I already like this guy." Evan said as he sent a message to the man. A few minutes later, he got a reply. "You actually like me, everyone else in real life doesn't think that I would be able to find someone due to my sexuality." Evan read to himself as he felt bad for the man. "That's what other people think, this is what I think about you, and don't think any less of you." Evan replied as he tried to comfort his new digital friend.

"Thanks for telling me that, do you want to talk on the phone sometime, instead of texting?" the man asked as Evan immediately replied with 'Yes'.

"I'll talk to you later then, bye for now." The man texted, but Evan still left himself nameless. "Wait, I forgot to tell you my name, it's Evan."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, my name is Jonathan, nice talking to you Evan, see you later." Jonathan texted one last time, leaving Evan in happiness for once in three years. _"Josh, I hope this is what you wanted for me."_

 _-Three months later-_

Evan and Jonathan had become closer and closer with each passing day. They took things slow so that they could get to know each other better. Now, the two were just sitting at home, listening to music as they cleaned the house.

"Hey Evan, listen to this song, I think it's sad and reminds me of all the pain I've had to endure throughout my life." Jonathan said as he put on the song. The instant the first chime from the song started, Evan felt the tears form in his eyes. He fell to the floor and curled into a ball. Jonathan immediately rushed over to his friend, not boyfriend yet, and tried to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, this song reminds me of my ex boyfriend, he died in a car accident three years back, and this song helped me move on." Evan solemnly replied as Jon still stayed at his side. "Evan, it's okay, he must have loved you that much for you to miss him. He also must have wanted you to accept his fate and move on, try to find another in his place." Jonathan said in a comforting voice. Evan just nodded and gave a small smile.

Jonathan had expected a hug from the man, but when he felt a pair of lips on his, he felt shocked yet relieved. He returned the kiss back and vice versa. In the end, the two men were left breathless and in love.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now right?" Jonathan asked. Evan replied with a quick kiss and a hug. They completed each other's love, and now they were going to be together wherever the roads traveled to. But, one thing was for sure, they would not leave a road untraveled.

 _"May your love never end. And if you need a friend, there's a seat here along side me." - Linkin Park_

 _ **So, please review on how sad this thing was. Also, listen to the song, it's really sad, but I still love it. So, bye for now guys. - Slimsy**_


End file.
